


Parties or Something

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 3, Everyone knew and were waiting impatiantly for the two to get together, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Party Games, PruCan Week, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Prucan Week: First Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties or Something

“Oh come on, you big baby! Mom won’t let me go unless you go with me.” Alfred groaned as he pulled his stubborn brother out of bed, and headed to the door. “She says so you can ‘keep me out of too much trouble.’ Please, bro!”

“Nooo…” Matthew moaned, digging in his heels in a futile effort to stop his twin from continuing to pull him out of his warm room.

_Whoever thought about having a party in the middle of winter? It was cold, dammit!_ Matthew thought bitterly.

“So, is he going with you, Alfred?” Matthew heard their mother call, but before he could complain to her, Alfred wrapped a hand around his mouth, silencing him.

“Yeah! Took a lot of time, but he said yes, he’ll come!” Matthew elbowed him hard in the gut, but Alfred just hissed at him, “You-know-who is going to be there, idiot. And he doesn’t like these types of parties, either. I told him you would be coming and he was all for it.”

Matthew flushed, glaring at Alfred as he removed his hand, but kept quiet, crossing his arms.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

The party was loud and nerve-wracking in Matthew’s eyes. There was a full house of sixteen year olds, and he had actually been very surprised to see the rest of the family that had the house, so he guessed nothing bad was going to happen, like what he saw in movies.

“I think he said he’d be with Francis, Mattie. Let’s go find those guys, and then I’m gunna find my other friends and leave you alone.” Alfred said. For a big jerk, he was sometimes considerate in some ways.

“Fine. As long as they are far from that music. It’s gunna give me a headache.” Matthew called over the pounding of the dance music as they headed downstairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the basement was sparse of people, as well as quieter. There was a circle of people the twins knew, and Matthew’s heart leapt at the sight of white hair. Alfred noticed him still and pushed him forward. Matthew turned to glare at him and saw him give a thumbs up before turning back up the stairs, just in time for Francis to notice Matthew.

“Ah! Mon cousin! Come here, we were just about to start playing!” He called, waving Matthew over.

Matthew walked over slowly, trying hard not to stare at the guy sitting next to Matthew’s cousin, and somehow ended up sitting opposite them.

“What are we playing?” He asked, looking around the circle. It was a pretty small circle, around ten or so teens sitting with a bottle laying on its side in the middle of the group. At the bottle, Matthew’s heart almost stopped as he knew what they were going to do.

“Spin the bottle, of course!” Emma, a cute new exchange student chirped as she played with her headband. “And even if you get someone you don’t wanna kiss, you have to kiss them.”

Matthew felt his face heat up and he desperately wanted to back out, but Francis had already given the bottle to the shy girl, Lili.

She spun the bottle, her lips twitching in the ghost of a smile, eyes glued on the bottle. It landed on a boy Matthew couldn’t remember, and everyone gasped and giggled while Lili and the boy blushed furiously.

“If you don’t want to have an audience, I suggest going in there.” Antonio, the one whose family owned the house, pointing at a small closet. “And when you’re done, Lili, the person on your right goes next.”

“You have to come back so there can be more people to possibly kiss!” Emma smirked as the two teens got up and walked awkwardly to the closet, Matthew noticing how hard they were blushing before realizing he would be going after the boy between him and Lili, Carlos, spun, and his gut began to flip-flop.

They waited for about two minutes, and by then most of the girls had started to gossip about why it was taking so long when the door opened and everyone knew they might have seen the start of a new couple.

Carlos spun and somehow managed to land on himself about twice before landing on Francis, and everyone laughed at the thought of Carlos, the straightest one out of the bunch of them from what Matthew knew, kissing the most flirtatious pansexual in the entire school.

It took Carlos all of a minute of the group teasing him to forcefully grab Francis, who gave a surprised noise, before they pressed their lips together in front of the entire group. That shut everyone up for a good moment before they separated.

“Hmm.” Carlos smacked his lips together before making a face. “Nope, still straight.”

Everyone laughed at that, before turning to Matthew, whose eyes went wide at the sudden realization that he had to go now.

He stole a glance at the person beside Francis and somewhat hoped he didn’t land on him or else he wouldn’t know what to do.

He spun it, eyes glued on the bottle as it seemed to take forever to slow, and his stomach began flip-flopping again as it began to slow, and when it stopped, everyone went quiet as Matthew looked up at the person he was supposed to kiss, and met with the familiar red eyes of Gilbert.

He paled, before blushed profusely, wondering what he was going to do when he jumped at Gilbert’s voice.

“Finally!” He heard him cry, before feeling a hand grip his shirt and pull him toward the middle of the group.

He didn’t know what to do when he felt warm chapped lips connect with his, and he just about melted into the lips, eyes closing.

The lips began moving, and he felt a tongue gently press for entrance, and he gladly allowed entry, before feeling weird. Having another tongue in his mouth felt strange, but the taste of sausages made it alright.

When the lips finally parted from him, Matthew felt slightly annoyed it had ended before finding himself in the middle of the group again, and his face felt so hot he felt like it was going to melt off.

_I just practically made out with Gilbert Beilschmidt in front of people I know. Oh my god._ He thought, blushing furiously as he made his way back to the edge of the circle, before jumping at the applause that erupted around the group.

“You finally did it!” “If you don’t get together after this, I swear, we will force you into a janitor’s closet.” The group cried, making Matthew’s blush worsen.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up.” Gilbert waved a hand and everyone went quiet again as he turned back to Matthew. He put a hand on the back of his neck, his face a bright pink and coughed. “Uh, can… Can I talk to you away from these losers?”

Matthew could only nod, not sure his voice would work, and followed the albino into the next room in the basement, the bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and turned to Matthew, and took a deep breath before saying, “Matt, let’s go on a date or something.”


End file.
